Ugly Side
by hetalia27
Summary: A blimp into Draco's life, and his feelings. I tag it romance, but it's not really that romantic. XD One-shot.


Ugly Side.

**A/N: **So I wanted to write this for a while, but then I started my OC/Draco first. Then today I was talking to my friend out my Draco story and she was like, IS IT HARRY/DRACO? And I was like sorry no. And then this song, I used it in my oc fic to slightly, but I really think that is suites Draco, so it's a fic based off a song, so I guess it's a song fic XD. Song: **Ugly Side **by** Blue October. **Not really romance, but more like hurt, set in the half-blood prince.

* * *

><p>Draco had been through so much in his life. He was raised by a family of death eaters, and surely if he was raised differently things wouldn't be the way they are now. Draco did love who he was, in the beginning. He was a bit cocky and pig headed, but that was because he felt it. His family was rich and pureblooded, he was better than half-bloods and mudbloods, or so he thought.<p>

But then in his first year he met Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Everyone's attention shifted from Draco to Harry. Everyone loved Harry, he was special, he did defeat the Dark Lord. Harry was this and Harry that.

Draco loathed Harry.

And that was how it was, and Draco was okay with that, loathing Harry. But there was something about Harry that he just couldn't help but to notice. The things about him that Draco admired. Draco in the end was jealous of Harry. That drove Draco mad; it made him loath Harry more.

Draco would always be better than Harry, in Draco's mind. Draco was a pureblood, he was richer. And one thing that Draco never let go of, he had family that loved him.

But even still, every time Draco used that against Harry, he felt bad. It hurt him to see the loneliness in Harry's eyes. He felt drawn to Harry.

In their fourth year, during the TriWizard Tournament, every challenge, Draco held his breath when Harry was in trouble. Draco feared for Harry's life, even though he would never show it. It risked too much. It may show Draco's true fellings for Harry.

Draco never wanted to show weakness, especially not in front of Harry. That's why Draco was always cocky, even more so in front of Harry. He wanted to show Harry how fearless he was, that's why he strutted right up to the hippogriff in their monsters class.

Draco was full of pride, but in sixth year, his dreams of being happy were lost. He was darker; there was a cloud that hung over him.

He was death eater.

He was tearing himself apart, the job he was given was one he hated.

Kill Dumbledore.

Draco knew he was the only one that could, but he'd do anything to avoid it. So he laid low and plotted. He used different ways to do it, without actually getting his hands dirty. All failed.

But there was no stopping what was happening, he had to kill the man himself. But he didn't want to. He actually liked the old coot. Dumbledore was a great man, and he had looked out for Draco and the rest of the kids at Hogwarts, especially Harry. Dumbledore was like a father to Harry, and Draco knew that.

So Draco thought of a way to get out of it. But it didn't help with Snape always down his back to get it over and done with. Kill Dumbledore already. Draco didn't know what to do…

* * *

><p>Draco stood in the bathroom; he pulled of his shirt in anger. He didn't want to do this, he hated himself. Why did he have to be a death eater? Why him? Frustrated and scared Draco sobbed flustered and washed his face.<p>

He looked up into the mirror only to see the face of the boy he was so helplessly in love with. But he couldn't show weakness. He didn't want Harry to see him. Harry was going to hate him for what was going to be done. Draco knew Harry was concerned for him, but also very suspicious of him. So Draco did the first thing that came to mind.

"You hexed her didn't you? That girl?" Harry asked softly. Draco took a deep breath.

Draco turned around and shot a spell at Harry, which just missed. The concerned look on Harry's face washed away with an angry one as Draco ducked behind one of the bathroom stalls. Harry looked under the stalls as did Draco and shot a spell, Draco avoided it. But then,

"_Sectumsempra!" _Harry called out, and the spell hit Draco. Draco fell to the floor; the water was flooding it from the skins they broke, making everything wet, and flooded.

Draco had looked like he's been slashed all over with swords. The water turned red from the blood that pooled out from Draco's chest. Draco laid there, limp, bleeding.

"No," Harry said lightly as he tried to dive next to Draco's side, only to have Snape walk in and see this. Harry ran out, scared.

* * *

><p>Draco had assumed he deserved it, especially for what he was about to do in the future. He sat on the stairs in the school, one of the nonmoving ones in the corridors. He had a confused and slightly dark look on his face as he thought.<p>

Harry and his two friends walked into the corridor then, and Harry locked gazes with Draco. Harry's eyes full of sadness and sorrow. Draco's face just grew darker and into a twisted smirk. Hermione stood in front of Harry, pushing him back slightly, and held her wand out at Draco. Draco frowned and chuckled darkly as he got up and walked past them.

He stopped at the end of the corridor and turned around to watch Hermione and Ron take Harry and keep walking. Draco put a hand on his chest, and Harry's gaze lingered backwards slightly, once again locking gazes with Draco.

Every gaze twisted Draco more inside, and he knew what he had to do. He needed to get it done soon. So he let the death eaters in to Hogwarts and went off to accomplish his mission.

That's how he came to stand where he was, holding Dumbledore at wand point. He had already disarmed the great wizard. But he couldn't do it, he couldn't kill the man.

"Come on Draco, do it," said his aunt Bellatrix said, creeping behind Draco; "You can do it right?"

Draco just shot his aunt a look, then looked back at Dumbledore. He knew he couldn't do it, but it was to late to run.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _and a green light appeared, hitting Dumbledore straight in the chest. Draco turned to look at Snape, who just sneered at him.

"Come boy," Snape said and everyone followed Snape out of the tower, and walked down a hill.

"Why? How could you! He trusted you!" Harry called out, following them, Draco looked back, as did Snape.

"_Sectumsem-!" _Harry called out only to be stopped by Snape.

"You dare use my own curse against me. I am the half-blood prince," Snape said, knocking Harry back, Draco looked at him and strolled over slightly, looking down at Harry, who was painfully on the ground.

"I only wanted you to see, my favorite part of me. Not my ugly side," Draco said sadly, but his face quickly changed back to its dark expression as he followed Snape, and disappeared. Leaving Harry in his wake, alone, waiting for his friends.

"Draco…" Harry muttered pathetically, looking back down the hill when he was being helped up and walked away.

Draco knew now what he had done, he could no longer go back.

And there he stood, in front of the Dark Lord, who just smirked down at Draco.

"You've done well. Though you did not directly kill the man, you helped cause a riot in Hogwarts. celebrate, you have proved me your worth," Voldemort said, giving Draco a slight hug and then everyone pilled out of the room, in Malfoy Manor, leaving Draco.

Draco backed up against one of the walls, and he sunk down to his knees and just cried, torn, worse than the sectumsempra curse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I must have sneezed<br>On knees I freeze  
>I mean I just choked up<br>Somehow I slept  
>I dream, I mean<br>I dreamt of nothing  
>Able to breathe<br>A sweet relief  
>Now that you're here with me<br>A northern degree  
>Dove into me<br>Now, I'm recovering.**_

_**I only want you to see,**_

_**My favorite part of me,**_

_**And not my ugly side,**_

_**Not my ugly side.**_


End file.
